Blood
by Karinone
Summary: Baekhyun mati. Duduk pada sebuah bangku dengan tangan terikat ke belakang. Cairan merah kering berada di ujung bibirnya. Dan Kyungsoo berdiri terpaku di sana. Baeksoo/bxb
1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun mati. Tangannya terikat ke belakang dan matanya terpejam rapat. Cairan merah membuat jalur dari sudut bibirnyaーmengering termakan waktu. Kulitnya pucat seperti salju, terlalu putih untuk ukuran manusia. Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas lebam-lebam kebiruan di lengan dan kaki namja itu, membuat tubuhnya membeku dan meringis dalam sekali waktu.

"Ba-baekhyun?" ujarnya terbata. Kyungsoo menyeret langkahnya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh tengkuk Baekhyun. Dingin. Berbanding terbalik dengan matanya yang memanas.

Hening.

Lutut Kyungsoo lemas. Ia terduduk tepat di depan namja itu. Air matanya menetes mengenai kaki putih tanpa alas kaki milik Baekhyun. Isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

"Seharusnya... Aku datang lebih awal. Ba-baekhyun, aku mohon bangunlah." pintanya parau. Semuanya terasa menyayat sampai gerakan tak terkira dari kaki Baekhyunーjempolnya bergerak. Kyungsoo lantas mengangkat kepalanya, dia terkejut kala Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Bulu matanya bergerak-gerak dan perlahan terbuka. "Ba-baekhyun?"

Geraman membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Namja itu tidak bergerak dan memandang penuh harap pada Baekhyun, bahkan air matanya masih mengalir deras. Lepas beberapa detik, kelopak mata itu terbuka. Matanya merah, bukan netra madu yang selalu memandang Kyungsoo penuh cinta. Pandangan itu bukan pandangan yang Kyungsoo kenalーseakan-akan namja itu bukan miliknya.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu. Ia terlihat gugup saat kedua matanya terkunci pada manik merah itu. "Apa kau... baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari Kyungsoo, lalu ia menggeram kencang bersamaan dengan keluarnya sepasang taring dari mulutnya. Suara robekan tali, dan Kyungsoo terjungkal ke belakang. Ia mundur perlahan dengan jantung yang berdebar. Baekhyun bangkit, berjalan sempoyongan dengan pandangan acak. Rambutnya jatuh menutupi kening, tampak persis seperti Baekhyun milik Kyungsoo. Tapi kali ini, Kyungsoo tidak berpendapat demikian. Ia takut. Rasa itu menyelimutinya sampai tangannya gemetar.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

Fokus Baekhyun tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Gerakannya terhenti. Gemerutuk giginya terdengar amat menyeramkan di telinga Kyungsoo. Selanjutnya, namja itu melompat, menyerang Kyungsoo dan mengurungnya di bawahnya. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo ditahan di atas kepala oleh salah satu tangan Baekhyun, sedangkan tangannya yang bebas menarik kemeja putih yang Kyungsoo kenakan, memperlihatkan perpotongan leher Kyungsoo yang tampak pucat. Namja bermata bulat itu memberontak, berteriak-teriak sekadar menyadarkan namjanyaーBaekhyunnya. Tetapi yang ingin disadarkan tidak merespon sama sekali. Ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher yang terbuka, mengendus di sana sambil berbisik serak, "Aromamu sungguh harum."

Dan pergerakan selanjutnya membuat mata Kyungsoo membelalak hendak keluar. Baekhyun menggigitnya, tepat pada nadi di leher Kyungsoo. Sangat sakit, sampai membuat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan air matanya. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan dan mulutnya terbuka-terutup. Gigitan Baekhyun terasa panas dan membakar leher Kyungsoo, nyawanya seakan terserap keluar. Bukanーdarahnya yang telah dihisap oleh Baekhyun. Pandangannya memburam dan tangannya melemas, tidak lagi memberontak seperti tadi. Di sela-sela kesadarannya, Kyungsoo bergumam kecil, "Ba-baekhyun... "

Dan pandangan Kyungsoo seluruhnya gelap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Romance**

 **Pairing : Baeksoo**

Kyungsoo bangun dengan napas terengah. Pandangannya berkeliling untuk memastikan kalau yang dilaluinya tadi hanya sebuah mimpi. Tangannya meraba perpotongan lehernya, dan ia tidak menemukan luka sama sekaliーitu berarti Baekhyun-nya masih ada di sini, mungkin menunggunya bangun sambil menyiapkan segelas susu dan roti.

Kyungsoo segera bangkit dan menuju dapur. Baru berlari sebentar, namja itu sudah merasa kelelahan. Di dapur pun ia tidak menemukan siapapun kecuali tudung nasi di atas meja. Terdapat note kecil berwarna kuning dengan tulisan tangan yang amat Kyungsoo kenal. Baekhyun-nya.

 _"Jangan tunggu aku, aku akan pulang larut malam."_

Kyungsoo mengulas senyumnya. Ia menghela napas lega karena Baekhyun tidak terlukaーsetidaknya.

『 **Blood** 』

Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya kasar sambil menggeram. Ia mengumpati segala kejadian yang hampir membuat kekasihnya mati kehabisan darah. Lepas melontarkan beberapa kalimat kasar, pandangannya beralih menyalahkan pada Chanyeol. Namja itu merupakan temannya yang paling tidak mengerti keadaan, buktinya ia malah terbahak di sofa dan tidak peduli akan rasa frustasi yang Baekhyun rasakan.

"Chanyeol _bastard!_ Kau mau membuatku gila dengan mengundang Kyungsoo pada acara kalian itu, huh?!" teriaknya murka. Matanya berubah merah dan perlahan mulai mendekati namja tinggi itu. Seandainya Chanyeol tidak menghentikan tawanya, Baekhyun pasti sudah menerjangnya dan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Tidak tidak. Itu di luar rencana, Baek. Dia datang sendiri dengan menggunakan taksi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa datang ke sana," Chanyeol menghela napas. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat amat serius. "Dan juga, aku tidak setuju dengan pemikiran bodohmu yang hendak berhenti meminum darah. Aku tahu kalau seorang _Pure Blood_ sepertimu bisa bertahan lumayan lama, tapi tetap saja kelakuanmu itu tidak bisa dibiarkan."

"Kau tahu Chanyeol?" Baekhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Matanya sudah kembali menghitam. Kali ini pandangannya menatap langit-langit, tapi sesungguhnya, Baekhyun tengah menerawang masa depannya yang tampak kelabu.

"Kalau suatu hari nanti Kyungsoo mengetahui kebenarannya, aku takut dia berpikir kalau aku menyukainya karena aromanya yang sangat wangi. Aku takut kalau dia menganggapku hanya menjadikannya sebagai mangsa yang bisa kapanpun aku makan. Aku terlalu takut untuk menghadapi semua ini. Kenapaー"

Chanyeol memberikan pelukan hangatnya. Namja itu tahu bagaimana kehidupan Baekhyun yang terlalu membosankan, hidup beratus-ratus tahun tanpa satu hal pun yang ia inginkan. Chanyeol sempat senang saat namja itu terpikat pada seorang namja manis. Chanyeol bahkan tidak menghalangi Baekhyun seperti saat Baekhyun mencoba bermain-main dengan anak manusia lainnya.

"Kenapa aku terlahir sebagai vampir, Chanyeol-ah?"

Namja yang ditanya menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum walaupun ia tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Karena dengan begitu, kau masih punya waktu untuk bertemu Kyungsoo."

『Blood』

"Baekhyun-ah... "

Baekhyun terkekeh. Ia berkacak pinggang di depan seorang namja yang tengah terbaring tanpa penjagaan di sofa apartemennya. Tangan namja itu menjuntai ke bawah sambil memegang buku yang terbuka. Napasnya konstan dan sesekali mengigau seperti tadi, menyebut namanya amat seksi.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun memindahkan namja itu dengan cara menggendongnya ala _bridal style._ Ia menidurkannya pada satu-satunya kasur di apartemen itu. Setelah membuat kekasihnya merasa nyaman, Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di samping Kyungsoo, tangannya menyelinap di pinggang Kyungsoo. Salah satu tangannya terangkat guna menyelipkan rambut Kyungsoo yang mulai memanjang. Diciumnya kening Kyungsoo sayang.

"Kyungja, aku mencintaimu." ujarnya lirih. Kedua mata sipitnya melucuti wajah kekasihnya, menyimpannya baik-baik dalam ingatan seakan-akan ia tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Pandangannya jatuh pada bibir Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum menyebalkan, lantas memiringkan kepalanya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Awalnya hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil, tetapi begitu Kyungsoo melenguh, Baekhyun tampak kalap. Dijilatnya bibir itu seduktif, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya agak keras. Sesaat setelah mulut Kyungsoo terbuka karena pekikan kecil, Baekhyun menyelami mulut Kyungsoo. Lidahnya mengekspos seluruh bagian, membuat kedua mata yang tadi terpejam langsung melotot kaget.

"Baekhh... hhh... "

Tangan yang lebih kecil mendorong sang dominan, memukulnya begitu tidak mendapatkan tanggapan berarti selain Baekhyun yang semakin rakus menjajahnya. Pilihan terakhir yang Kyungsoo lakukan adalah membalas ciuman itu, dan Kyungsoo melakukannya. Ia selalu mengalah pada Baekhyun, karena sejak pertama kali namja itu menyatakan cinta, entah kenapa Kyungsoo langsung bertekuk lutut di bawah mata sipit yang menyorotnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Ughh... "

Baekhyun melepaskan pagutan mereka. Lampu di kamar itu sudah padam dan hanya menyisakan cahaya temaram dari jendela yang gordennya terbuka. Tangan dingin Baekhyun mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut, obsidiannya memandang Kyungsoo dengan rasa haus yang kentara. Suaranya berbisik lirih dan serak.

"Aku ingin menandaimu, Kyungsoo."

Dengan mata bulatnya, Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil. Tubuhnya yang sejak tadi sudah lelah dibiarkan menggeliat mencari posisi yang nyaman. Ia memandang Baekhyun, tampak menggoda di mata namja yang kini berada di atasnya.

"Kau sudah melakukannya dari dulu. Lagipula, kenapa kau harus meminta izin padaku ketika aku sudah menjadi milikmu seutuhnya?"

 _Karena aku belum menandaimu dengan benar._ Baekhyun menyeringai. Aroma Kyungsoo masih milik namja itu sendiri, belum bercampur dengan aroma Baekhyun yang merupakan kekasihnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mempercayai seseorang semudah itu." Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo. Bibirnya turun menuju perpotongan leher, mendarat di sana dan mengecupnya pelan, memberikan sensasi dingin di kulit Kyungsoo yang memanas.

"Kau kekasihku Baekhyun, tentu saja aku mempercayaimu."

Jeda sebentar, dan Baekhyun kembali berbisik, "Aku ingin menggigitmu, sayang."

"Lakukanlah, Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kalau Baekhyun tersenyum di tengkuknya. Namja itu menjilat leher Kyungsoo, menarik sedikit kemeja yang Kyungsoo kenakan dan berakhir dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat bulu tengkuk Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Ba-baekhyun-ah... "

Geraman terdengar. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kalau iris mata yang terpejam itu berubah merah. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan gigi Baekhyun menggesek kulitnya, tidak seperti biasa karena kali ini terasa tajam dan menyakitkan. Tubuhnya menggeliat di bawah Baekhyun, tangannya mencengkram kemeja yang namja itu kenakan.

Jantungnya bertalu-talu begitu cepat saat napas Baekhyun menderu dan geramannya semakin kencang.

"Aku... ingin menandaimu... "

Itu kalimat terakhir yang Kyungsoo dengar sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menerobos kulitnya, mengoyak sarafnya dan menancap di nadi lehernya.

Ini kali kedua Kyungsoo merasakannya.

Gigitan dari Baekhyun.

Namun dengan sensasi berbeda.

Kulitnya terasa panas. Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan dengan pandangan mata berkunang-kunang. Kyungsoo mendengar teriakannya yang melengking dan berakhir serak, kehabisan tenaga karena seluruh energinya seperti di serap. Tangannya lemas, turun perlahan dari kemeja Baekhyun.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya telah remuk.

『Blood』

"Kau menandainya?"

"...Ya." Baekhyun menjawab parau. Tubuhnya membungkuk di samping Kyungsoo yang tidak sadarkan diri. Kedua jemari lentik mendarat di kepalanya, mengusak-ngusak rambutnya pertanda gusar.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang kau lakukan, Baekhyun? Baumu padanya bisa mengundang yang lain. Aku tidak menyarankan kau menandainya secepat ini, tapi karena nasi sudah menjadi bubur... "

Kepala Baekhyun terangkat. Matanya sayu menatap putus asa sosok di depannya.

"...yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menjaganya sebisamu. Aku yakin kau mampu, tapi kalau kau memang terdesak, aku siap menanggungnya."

Jemari lentik itu menghapus bercak darah di mulutnya, darah dari kekasihnya yang telah ia tandai.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, Kris. Hanya saja..." suara itu menggantung. "Aku tidak yakin bisa melepaskannya jika dia ingin pergi. Aku tidak pernah melepaskan apa yang aku miliki."

"Terserah padamu, _My Lord."_

Dan Baekhyun menyeringai. Ia berbalik dan mengusap pipi Kyungsoo lembut. Dikecupnya kedua mata, hidung, mulut dan berakhir di keningnya. Bisikannya terdengar halus tapi penuh kesungguhan.

 _"Selamat datang, Kyungsoo Sayang."_

 **tbc**

Hai! Saia senang karena ada yang menyukai cerita saia ini. Jujur saja, saia rasa cerita ini masih banyak kekurangan, dan saia akan sangat senang kalau kalian mau merespon cerita ini dengan baik!


End file.
